


RP Example For Marina/Seven

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	RP Example For Marina/Seven

There were several things going on that Marina didn’t like and she could name them all right now.

The fact that she was swimming up to the surface of a body of water was one of them that she would like to curse a bit about. There had been only swamp water when Six had grabbed her hand for them to make an escape from the Mogs. There certainly had not been any water with the burn of chemicals around for miles. When she hit the surface of the water, she let herself bob for a moment, taking a careful look around.

She was in a pool and there was a lot of fancy furniture in the area around it. Her friends were nowhere to be found. It was almost like the time that Eight had been trying to teleport them all from India…

Eight.

The fist of pain squeezed her heart to suddenly that she slipped back under the water from the shock of it. She couldn’t believe that he was gone and that Five had betrayed them all.

She forced herself to swim back to the surface of the pool and then pulled herself out of the water. She lay on her back for a moment, feeling the sun-baked warmth of the tile beneath her. When she managed to get her breathing and grief under control, she got to her feet, looking around her. She walked over to the nearby railing and then gasped at what she saw.

She was on a ship! Where was she and what the hell was going on? Where were Six and Nine?

And how was she going to explain all of this to Ella?


End file.
